In some settings, such as in indoor and enterprise environments, it may be important to easily locate various types of assets or people, or both. Examples of such settings include hospitals, retail stores, warehouses, etc. The accuracy and speed with which the location of assets or people is monitored in an indoor setting may be an important factor in determining the usefulness of the tracking system. In addition, having a tracking system that is cost effective, scalable, and that can provide continuous, accurate, and precise location monitoring is also desirable.
Different systems and devices may be used to locate assets and/or people in a particular indoor environment. An ultra-wideband (UWB) network, or some other radio frequency network deployed throughout at least a portion of the indoor environment, may be configured to perform indoor tracking. Systems may employ multiple access points (APs) placed at specific locations in the indoor environment. A location tracking tag also may be attached to each mobile asset and/or to each person to be tracked. The tag may send waveforms (e.g., beacon signals) that are received by the APs for ranging measurements to determine the distance between the tag and the APs that receive the waveforms. Once the distances between the tag and at least three different APs are obtained, triangulation or trilateration may be used to estimate the location of the asset or person to which the tag is attached.
Determining distances between APs and tags may include determining an earliest ray of a signal. This determination may be complicated by channel noise and/or interference associated with the signal. In some cases, design or regulatory constraints, or both, may limit the power with which signals may be transmitted. It may therefore be desirable to mitigate interference effects of received signals by determining adjusting either, or both, transmitter and receiver characteristics.